


Forbidden Desires

by Yukurimi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're not, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HOW MUCH ANGST, Heavy Angst, IS IN THIS STORY, Like, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, So much angst, YOU ACTUALLY CANNOT BELIEVE, dubcon, holy fuck, so just like assume they are or something, this is all relevant i swear, those last two are meant to be in all-caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukurimi/pseuds/Yukurimi
Summary: Kylo and Rey fuck using the Force. Angst and stuff ensues, because it's ReyLo and Rey struggles with whether she's really doing the right thing or not.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. The Setup

As much as Rey had come to trust the Resistance strategists, she could not for the life of her understand why they always had the big meetings in the evening. It would have been hard enough to keep all the figures and names they quoted straight in her head if she were well-rested—that late in the day, the weight of a few hours of training in the morning pressed down on her shoulders and told her it was time for sleep.

She wasn’t even sure this… whatever they were talking about… had to do with her, anyway. From the beginning, it had sounded much more a Finn and Poe thing. 

Fortunately, something soon came to give her a distraction.

It was a strange feeling. Prickles ran all over her skin, maybe even deeper. She swayed, or maybe the world around her bent. And it was like her vision split in two, though the divide was somehow seamless—when she focused on what was in front of her, she saw it, but when she willed her focus elsewhere…

She saw him.

“Hello, Rey,” said Kylo Ren, his voice deep and quiet, calm as though there was a mere table or fence separating them, not the endless, ravenous black between stars. 

Tension seized Rey’s body like a vice. She raked her gaze across the room as subtly as she could, hoping, praying that nobody was staring at her. 

She let out a relieved sigh when there was little but the droning of the strategists.

“Not even a greeting. Are you that ashamed?” Kylo’s voice spoke to her, thick and smooth in her ear. She looked at him, saw a faint flicker of the sterile white she’d come to assume was the wall of his room. His surroundings were mangled, twisted shapes, like they were submerged in churning water. But he was crystal clear, tall and broad and wrapped in his dark cloak. 

He came closer. “Are you busy?”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. She flicked her attention over to the table, affirming that nobody was looking her way. “Go away,” she hissed, quietly as she could.

“You have many things,” Kylo said as he drew closer still. His hair was neater than usual, framing his face with dark curls—and Rey kicked herself for noticing. “But a compelling argument isn’t one of them.”

Rey turned her back, not that it mattered. Kylo’s image seemed always just a glance away, lurking in the corners of her vision. “Go. Away,” she repeated, hardening her voice.

“I could do that.” He was so close now. He reached out to touch her, and she turned her face away, but he ran his fingers down to the collar of her tunic. Sometimes she hated how he made her feel. His fingers gripped her collar lightly—she could feel it shifting against her skin as he bunched it up. “What if I wanted to take something with me?”

Her pulse quickened. Images rushed through her head, lurid and wrong and… and so, so tantalizing. 

Kylo was a madman, she reminded herself. He was a killer. A vicious, wrathful, killer.

He gave a tug on her clothes. 

Why did he have to be so… so…

He cupped her cheek, and she looked at his face, and there was heat. Blooming behind her cheeks, blazing in her chest. How did he make her forget so much so quickly, why was she so desperate to forgive him?

“You know what I want,” he said. His breath splashed against her cheek, crawled down her neck. He made her feel small, lonely. 

She looked away. Took in her surroundings. Nobody would think twice if she slipped away—she spent so much time training in the woods they’d probably expect it.

“You don’t have to say yes.” Kylo loomed over her, his face only inches from hers, his fingers pressing softly into the flesh of her cheek. “But I think you want to.”

Rey bit her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and stayed open—she knew that she wanted to speak, but not what to say, or how. Her breath hitched.

He gave her shirt a little tug again. Just the thought that he could snatch it away, yank her clothes across the galaxy in an instant, leave her naked and exposed… why was that so hot?

“No,” she murmured under her breath. “I don’t want to.”

Fingers ran down her shoulder, warm and rough on her skin. “But you’re going to,” Kylo said.

A balled fist and clenched teeth were protests, but not rebuttals, and they were far from persuasive.

***

  
She knew the woods well, by this point. Knew how to find her way around—moonlight cut through the gloom where it could, and when she could ascend into the treetops so easily, finding her way back would not be difficult.

It was long ways to go for… she wasn’t even sure what this was. A… dalliance? Tryst? 

But she’d rather walk a ways than have anyone hear them. Shame heated her cheeks quite adequately when it was just the two of them.

Kylo had gone quiet. Rey still felt him, still… knew he was there if she wanted to look. Maybe a part of her still held out hope she’d realize what a bad idea it was she was going along with.

As she stepped over a fallen branch, the rumble of a waterfall muffled and distant, she felt fingers running through her hair. They felt like knives trying to be blunt, like stone trying to be soft. It felt… off, in a word, but…

But it was an attempt. An effort at tenderness—when had she seen even a hint of that from him, towards anyone else?

“How much further?” Kylo asked. His eagerness, barren of patience, sent a shudder down Rey’s spine. 

Rey shot a look over her shoulder. “We’re…” She turned the word “alone” over and over in her mouth before finally saying it. “But there’s this—”

She felt those rough fingers pulling at her clothes. She looked down, forcing herself to look into both sides of her vision—Kylo’s hands dipped in and out of her world, but she managed to swat at one and make it retreat. “Not yet,” she hissed through her teeth.

A moment passed, and then there came a quiet, husky growl. She felt Kylo easing off just slightly, though as she walked he lurked close by like a stalking wolf. 

“There’s a place I like,” Rey said.

The place in question was not far from the crest of the waterfall; it didn’t take too much longer until they arrived. The trees thinned out, close to the edge of the cliff the water cascaded off of. She came up there sometimes when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts—the steady rumble of the waterfall helped her focus, some days.

And, more importantly, she could see the sky.

She stood atop the cliff—the moon hung in the sky overhead, peering down at her. If she were in a philosophical mood, she might have called it a quietly judgmental eye. It was round and gleaming and pure… quite unlike her, at least on this night.

Kylo was beside her now, though, and he made a great many things seem like good ideas.

Rey turned to face him. “So,” she said, “here we are.” The stark white of his room clashed brutally with the dark sky; she took refuge in the softer darkness of Kylo’s silhouette. 

He pulled closer. Reached out, towards her face. “Good,” he said. “I wasn’t sure how long I could wait.” The back of his hand brushed along her hair, whispering to her once again that it was more than just an illusion of gentleness she was chasing.

It was the kind of thing she could have let sweep her away. He kissed her, with all the awkward tenderness of a man whose compassion had turned shriveled and decrepit, and it let her dream. She pushed back against his lips, snaking her hand through his hair. 

She was the first to sink down. Gently, slowly, she lowered herself to her knees, pulling him down with her. For a moment, she felt a smooth, hard, cold floor beneath her—then space flowed and bent and she was back on her mattress, primitive but comfortable beneath her knees.

Kylo’s arms wrapped around her, crawling and exploring her back, pinning her to his chest. He pulled his lips away from hers—his breaths were hot and heavy and quick, mirrored by rises and falls in his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” he panted. “About this.” He slid his hand underneath Rey’s tunic, groping at the soft, vulnerable skin beneath. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Rey whispered. “Yes, I have.”

A flicker of… of something passed through Kylo’s eyes. It wasn’t quite happiness—it was colder than that. Satisfaction, perhaps. Relief. 

Whatever it was, it made Rey’s heart flutter and clench.

There was a little rush of air, a tiny gale whipping up as Kylo yanked her clothes off; air swooped in to fill the vacuum left when fabric suddenly materialized across the galaxy, and it nipped at Rey’s skin like spikey feathers.

She shot him a glare, even as she greedily clung to his chest. “You’re going to return those,” she said, giving little resistance as Kylo pushed her onto her back. 

The twinkle in Kylo’s eye was mischievous, though his lips made barely a twitch. “Perhaps,” he said, running his hand down Rey’s naked torso, down to hook around her thigh. He lifted it, parting her legs, laying atop her. 

Rey concentrated, gestured, and pulled. And instant later, she was dropping a bundle of coarse black fabric and Kylo was as nude as she was. He took it in stride, his pale skin backlit by the moonlight. He reached down between her legs, stroking her lips with two fingers. Rey squirmed and bit her lip, a hiss blending into a sigh as he rubbed her. When Kylo’s fingers lifted, they were damp and glistening.

Then Rey looked down and she saw Kylo’s hips shifting, lining up. She saw his cock, long and getting longer, jutting sharply from his crotch. She sucked in a tense breath, her fingernails digging into the skin of his back as he pushed into her.

Bliss. Bliss mixed with a dash of shame, but that just seemed to make it even richer. She gripped his shaft, clenching around it, balking at how massive it felt—it teetered on the edge of splitting her in two, spicing the sweet pleasure of being filled with the ache of being stretched wide. 

It was harder and harder to remind herself that Kylo wasn’t really there. If she closed her eyes, if she reached out with senses not born of flesh, then he was there, as solid and real as the ground beneath her, as the air swirling around her. He pulled back and thrust into her again, and her head swam. Her hips rolled and bucked, aching for more of him—she seemed insatiable, and he limitless. Harder, deeper, faster, stronger…


	2. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is perilously close to getting off, and she has an important revelation.

Rey felt a sudden rush of air between her thighs, heard Kylo’s raspy, guttural voice saying, “Oh, shi—” before it and he vanished.

When she looked down, there was a penis sticking out of her, somehow still long and hard despite no longer being attached to a body.

She blinked.

“Eww,” she said, scooting away and grimacing when it didn’t fall out right away. She reached down, averting her eyes and batting clumsily at it, afraid to touch it.

Then she remembered she was basically a god and yanked it out with the force, but she got a little too enthusiastic so she accidentally shot a hole through the planet with lightning and might’ve fried Kylo’s penis just a little.

She just sat there for a moment, wondering what in the fuck had possessed her to make her think any of this had been a good idea, and then she picked up what remained of Kylo’s penis and set off.

***

“Aww, yeah.” Finn grunted happily, stuffing his big black dick down Poe’s throat because they were both terminally gay and they’d fade into obscurity and limbo if they didn’t shag each other. “Suck it, baby.”

Rey burst into the tent, naked and sweaty—until she clicked her fingers and force healed herself, and then she was clean and pretty again.

Finn blinked. “Whoa. Whoa, wait, what? Rey, what’re you—?”

“Long story,” Rey said. It was only then that Finn noticed she was holding a charred, disembodied penis in her hand—it was small and pasty and pale, sort of like uncooked shrimp or space shrimp or something. She flung it over her shoulder, where she force pulled it towards her lightsaber and they both exploded, then she flung herself at Finn. “Wanna fuck?”

“Bitchin’, girl,” Finn said, popping his dick out of Poe and giving it a happy little twirl before busting out his favorite jumping spinning cockslap maneuver on Rey, thwacking her on both cheeks. Rey came twice and was impregnated. 

And then they all shagged a bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this sordid little tale.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment 'n stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> So this all came about because I saw someone on the internets asking whether Kylo and Rey could, like, take each other's clothes through their force connection thing and I thought ooooooo that is Hot I want that to be a thing. So this got stuck in my head and I whacked out this silly thinglet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment if you did! Drop me a comment if you hated it too, plz.


End file.
